


Vriska and the Sea Witch

by Saro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/pseuds/Saro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska, the dreaded pirate, washes up on a small, rocky island after a disastrous storm wrecks her ship. There she meets someone unexpected, and potentially deadly....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriska and the Sea Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, I had a ton of fun with the prompt and coming up with a picture that (I hope) captured the spirit of what you wanted! I wish I could have made sea witch Rose's design more intricate, but unfortunately I didn't have time. In any case, I hope that you enjoy it. :>


End file.
